


These Boots Were Meant For Crushing

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Kara/Diana [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, I lost count of the orgasms, Jen made me do it too, NSFW, Sorry Ash, Trish made me do it, seriously though I wrote this and I'm thinking there's anywhere from 4-7, supergirl/wonderwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara goes to Diana for training and becomes an Amazon Warrior. Diana really likes Amazon Warriors.





	These Boots Were Meant For Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt from Trish (spaceshipsarecool). :  
> Prompt for a Supergirl/Wonder Woman fic because I couldn't resist. Maybe a training fight gets a little intense and takes an interesting turn? But the boots stay on, I feel like that's a given. I'd also like to point out that Wonder Woman has a lasso that could be very useful for... securing things :P
> 
> Thank you to WriterStealth (Jen), who pretty much whispered (ie yelled) the entire plot to me. You dialogue additions and beach smut setting worked very well <3 Also the lines about their spirits burning for each other were blatantly ripped from Jen's fic: What Doesn't Bend Will Break. 
> 
> And thank you to TheQueenOfTheLight for betaing <3 you a boo :3

The blow lands true and Diana twists to absorb it. Pain lances up her shoulder, but she smiles despite herself.  _ Kara's gotten better _ .

_ Much better _ , she thinks as incredibly strong fingers wrap into her hair and yank her backward off her feet. Her back hits the ground with enough force to knock the wind from her lungs. A small cloud of sand poofs up around her.

She doesn’t have time to think before Kara is on her, pinning her arms to her sides with those sun-strengthened thighs. There’s triumph in her eyes when Diana looks up and she can’t help but think how good that glint looks. 

Can’t help but think how much like an Amazon she looks with her hair tied back and victory splayed across her shoulders. 

“I got you! Fair and square that time!” Kara grins down at her and Diana nods her defeat. It’s the only honorable course of action.  

“Indeed, the Amazon Spirit burns within you, I see it.” 

* * *

She’d been so tentative at first, she’d take every blow, barely flinch, but she wouldn’t hit back. She was so afraid to hurt Diana. It was sweet, really, but useless and Diana’d frowned when Clark had described how she’d beaten him. 

Really? This was Earth’s champion?

It took one week for Kara to hit her with full strength.

They’d been in the arena, a perfect starting place for training. The Amazon spectators doubled as  nurses and extra combatants. Though few could withstand a blow-by-blow match with Diana, they could certainly help train a new warrior on multiple-opponent tactics. 

Diana’d frowned, Kara was still holding back, “What will it take Small One?” She twisted and slammed her elbow into Kara’s ribs, sending the girl tumbling to the ground and halfway across the arena. “For you to actually fight me?”

Kara grunted as she rose and frowned. “We didn’t fight on Krypton. We talked first.” There was anger in her eyes. A pain Diana would never know. 

“Yes. But talking only gets one so far. When fists are necessary, one must be able to fight without holding back.” Diana walked forward. She clenched her fist, she didn’t have many more angles to try. “If I was holding your human… Alex, how would you fight me?”

The anger flared in Kara’s eyes and Diana clenched her jaws.

“If I held your sister’s throat in my palm, how would you fight me, Small One?”

She didn’t see the fist coming. She couldn’t block it. She realized then that Kara was stronger and faster than Kal, much faster. 

The earth split apart as her shoulder dug into the hard dirt, the wall of the arena crumbled as she skipped through it like a stone across a lake, and Diana blinked before righting herself… nearly thirty yards from where Kara still stood. She doesn’t bleed, she probably won’t even bruise, but there’s a throbbing in her cheek and she raises her hands when Kara runs to her. 

No wonder she’d beaten Superman.

“I’m so sor-”

“Again.” She sprinted at Kara, she knew what to do now. How to pull that protective need from the girl. Kara needed to train at full strength, Diana would give that to her.

Their fights were legendary across Themyscira. They were no longer contained to the arena, Diana took to the skies with Kara. Teaching her to fly and fight, how best to throw your opponent back to the Earth. 

Only once did Kara use her heat-vision. Diana had reflected it with her bracers but the training ground was scarred, the sand along the beach melted and glassy. Even the ocean had sizzled with the might of a sun-soaked Kara Zor-El. 

No Amazon fought Kara but Diana after that.

Their parties, though, would have songs written of them. No one could drink like a Kryptonian and a God-Blessed Amazon. They raced horses, spun tales of their histories, and, often, went back out to spar. 

Their laughter would ring out as their punches slowed. Both warriors falling to their backs to watch the stars wheel overhead. 

They were good days, full days. Diana would sing of them herself years from then. Her heart filled with the warmth of an ever-lasting camaraderie. 

* * *

Kara blinks and smiles, “I see the fire in you too.” Diana quirks an eyebrow and smiles, just as wide, into the lips quickly pressed against her own.

_ Certainly not hesitant anymore.  _

She bites at Kara’s lip and smirks. The girl was too easy. She slips her arms free and flips them over, pinning Kara beneath her. “No matter your enemy, do not be distracted, Warrior.” 

“Psh, you cheated.” Those steely fingers find her wrists and Diana feels them floating up. The grin that Kara wears is feral and Diana bites her own lip in anticipation. 

They both hit the sand, hard, as Kara allows gravity to take its toll again. Side-by-side, they wrestle. Diana brings her forearm down across Kara’s throat and Kara laughs, laughs! At the bracers given to her by the gods themselves! 

She can’t let that stand so she swings down with her fist, only for Kara to catch her hand and yank her forward and over Kara, face pressing into the beach. She breathes in sand and coughs, the ocean crashing against the earth a hundred feet away. 

Kara’s knee fits nicely into the middle of her back and Diana grunts. She feels Kara pressing down, increasing the weight of her body until Diana slams her hand into the sand in defeat. She can’t help the grin aching at her cheeks; Kara is an Amazon Warrior. She’d done what she’d promised Kal. 

Kara could beat her in hand-to-hand combat. There were only three others who had claimed that honor since Diana had received the blessing of the gods. 

Her other hand still sits in Kara’s grasp and Diana pushes up with her left, attempting to pull her mouth away from the grit of the beach. Kara doesn’t let her though– she only increases the pressure of her knee and Diana frowns but relents. 

“I wasn’t sure I’d ever beat you, I think I should claim my reward, right?” Her voice slides over Diana’s ear and oh, Diana relaxes immediately. Those fingers, so sure now, slide down her side, teasing under her armor. 

She can’t speak without salt and sand covering her tongue but she arches into Kara’s hand. The pleasures of the flesh only strengthen warriors’ bonds. After many training cycles, after the feeling of bruising fists, the spirits inside call to one another. Burn for one another. 

She certainly burns for Kara with every bite along her neck and shoulder, twice as hard as the last, until she’s huffing into the sand. She pushes back against Kara, that knee never budging, and grunts. Kara’s fingers slip under her hip and she jerks her hand still within Kara’s grasp.

“Or you could take this as a thank you?” She licks across Diana’s cheek and presses her wrist into the sand next to her head. Her right hand slips under the black briefs below Diana’s leather armor and she curls her fingers in the short, coarse hair she finds there.

Diana bucks into her hand because she may not have much control over this but she can damn well hurry Kara along. She’s only been wet since Kara’s eyes had glowed red at one of her taunts. There was nothing like imminent death to rile an Amazon.

Kara laughs above her but continues her hand’s movement down toward the wet heat radiating from between Diana’s thighs. Her left thumb presses on Diana’s wrist, an unsteady measurement of both their pulses, as she dips her fingers into Diana’s folds.

She jerks into those fingers, ready and waiting, and Kara’s fingers dip lower, dragging her wetness down her slit. Diana presses her forehead into the sand and heaves a breath through her nose. The beach smells of salt and sun and oddly like Kara. It’s pleasant and Diana breathes in again as Kara slips from slickness and pushes her palm over Diana’s center, gripping her. 

“Krra,” She can’t raise her voice against the sand, but she knows Kara hears her when she presses her palm up, barely ghosting over Diana’s clit. 

She’s throbbing already. She’s felt Kara’s blows, traded them with her own, she wants to be fucked by the hands she trained. She clenches at that thought hard enough to cause a shiver to race through her body.

Kara chuckles in her ear, and slides her knee down Diana’s back, slowly, still pressing against her core. The pain is subtle, the pressure on the muscles of her back, before Kara’s knee rounds over her ass, pressing her into Kara’s hand. She stays bent, low, over Diana, her breaths huffing next to Diana’s ear as she settles her chin over Diana’s shoulder. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for a while.” Her knee slides off Diana’s ass, planting between her legs. She leans her full upper body weight on Diana, keeping her pinned, and pushes her fingers into Diana with a rough thrust.

Diana shudders and arches up against Kara. Her upper body can take Kara’s weight so she shifts her legs apart, spreading herself for Kara’s incessant fingers. They curl inside her, stretching her until her whole body burns, until she can’t take the barely there brushes across her clit. 

She rolls her head toward Kara, spits out sand and demands, “Fuck me. Warrior. Like you mean to.” And Kara’s eyes glow for an instant before she yanks her fingers from within Diana, the sudden emptiness causing her to clench and cry out. Kara takes the black briefs with her, ripping the material from Diana’s hips.

She’s flipped over by her arm, Kara’s thumb tightening around her wrist before pain laces deliciously through her shoulder, and slammed back down into the sand. The grit bites at her bare back and she groans when Kara thrusts her fingers right back into her heat. She finally releases Diana’s arm, only to tear the armor from her torso and replace its tight bindings with her tongue and teeth. 

Diana moans her approval in a breathless gasp, “Yes, my warrior, yes.” She rips Kara’s hair from the band holding it back and yanks her mouth to her right breast. She meets Kara’s thrust with her own, digging into the sand with her booted heels for more traction. 

Kara doesn’t hold back, finally, finally, her forearm burns and the sand around them absorbs the shock of her thrusts. Diana cries out her pleasure, ever vocal in her instructions, and tugs when Kara bites at her nipple. 

Her lower back digs into the sand every time Kara pounds into her. The scratch of the sand on her ass mirrors the pull of Kara’s teeth along her pulse-point. She’s slipping toward her climax fast and doesn’t even try to slow down. She wraps her legs around Kara’s waist, her heavy boots and bracers the only things still strapped to her body, opening herself even wider.

Kara redoubles her efforts, three fingers pumping into her twitching walls, a thumb circling her clit. Circling, circling, Diana cries out again, rakes her nails up Kara’s back. That thumb speeds up, those fingers curl inside her and Kara’s breath heaves in her ear, “Thank you... Diana.”

She spasms, her whole body clenching around Kara, pulling her deeper. Her walls shudder and she clenches her teeth. Kara presses kisses to her neck, rocks her hand against Diana’s core. She shudders again and then gasps when Kara’s thumb picks up the pace once more.

It nearly vibrates against her clit, Kara’s fingers stretching inside her. She arches her back and her mouth falls open in a silent cry as she orgasms again. 

“Thank you for everything.” Kara’s voice pulls her back. She releases her bone-crushing grip on her fellow Amazon’s shoulders and laughs. The tremors skittering through her body nearly cause her teeth to chatter. But she manages a breathy reply.

“My fire burns to yours.”

* * *

Kara doesn’t move them at first. She leaves her fingers inside Diana, stretching them occasionally, and they lay together on the beach, just feeling each other.

“You are far too dressed, warrior.” Kara smiles against her shoulder and presses a kiss to her neck. 

“Well, I remember that there’s a beautiful villa that could give us more privacy for removing my clothes.” She pulls away from Diana and smiles, Diana rolls her eyes. That was a fair point. Most likely, they’d already been seen by other Amazons on this beach.

Kara wiggles her fingers and Diana gasps. She smirks, wickedly, and props herself up on her knees, “If you think you can keep up that is.”

Kara either can’t pull away fast enough or doesn’t want to when Diana cups the back of her head and drags herself up to bite roughly at Kara’s lips. She certainly doesn’t seem to mind, her own hands brushing up Diana’s skin, displacing the sand still clinging to her. She groans into the kiss, nearly laying Diana back down right there.

The Amazon princess smirks and tugs at Kara’s bottom lip. She uses her grip in Kara’s hair to pull herself to her feet, tilting her head back to keep their lips together. 

Kara’s dazed when she pulls back and Diana smiles, this is far too fun. “I’ll race you” And then she’s gone, sand pooling where her boots once were, racing toward her villa. She’s naked, except for her boots and bracers, and while the rest of the island never minds a show, she takes the cliff route anyway. 

She’d go a lot faster if she didn’t want Kara to catch her.

And catch her Kara does, slamming her into an old cypress, pressing her thigh between Diana’s legs and catching her lips in a kiss. Diana gasps and grinds down against Kara, thunking her head back against the sturdy tree. She could really do with another orgasm right now.

Something that Kara seems amenable to. Her fingers slip between her thigh and Diana’s core before thrusting back into her with two fingers. Just enough to have Diana’s nails raking over her shoulders, leaving quickly-fading red marks along the skin there. 

Kara shoves her thigh up, nearly taking Diana off her feet with the force of her thrust, and Diana is beyond soaked. She butts her head against Kara’s and grinds down onto her fingers, “More, Kara, more.” 

The tree shudders when Kara thrusts in again, two fingers becoming three and Diana wraps her leg around Kara’s waist, leveraging into her thrusts. She huffs out a groan and matches another thrust, the tree groans along with her.

Then Kara pulls out, roughly, and drags her fingers into her own mouth. Her eyes flutter shut and Diana clenches around nothing. She shudders and tugs on Kara, not able to even form words as Kara’s tongue works over her own fingers.

Kara’s eyes snap open and she grins. Diana doesn’t have time to breathe before she’s off, racing across the rocks, laughing at Diana’s misery. 

She sighs in frustration, wondering if finishing herself against this tree with the ocean backdrop would count as losing. “Kryptonians.” She smiles and turns to follow Kara. If she sprints, she can catch her before she reaches the villa.

She catches up barely a hundred feet from the villa. She swipes out with her leg, knocking into Kara’s legs, but the Kryptonian merely laughs again and grabs her, flying them both through one of the numerous windows of the villa. 

They’re not even fully inside before Kara is kissing her again. She’d mind more if her legs didn’t burn so pleasurably. She’s pressed against the wall, the ocean breeze tickling her still-naked thighs through the floor-length windows. 

“Mhh, I thought you were supposed to be undressing.” She pushes Kara back, forcefully toward the bedroom, and plays with one of the ties on Kara’s armor. Armor that matches her own… which still lays on the beach. 

Diana shrugs to herself; she’ll get that later. Right now, she has a Kryptonian to fuck through her mattress. 

Kara smiles and waits for Diana to step forward before pressing a kiss to her lips. “Or, you could do it.” She pops her eyebrows and winks. Diana just shakes her head before gripping the lacings tighter.

_ If she insists _ …

She pulls, Kara not moving an inch as the leather slips from her skin, just standing there smiling. Diana splays her hand on the gorgeous sternum prickling with goosebumps and presses again, pushing Kara backwards.

She wouldn’t have seen the look in Kara’s eyes if she hadn’t been watching her. It would have been so easy to get distracted by the swaths of muscle opening to her viewing. But, no, she didn’t miss Kara’s eyes flicking to the side and  _ lingering. _

She turns and Kara grips her forearm, eyes wide, keeping her from seeing what had pulled Kara’s attention. “I-uh”

The sparkle of sun on gold catches her side-eye and a smirk tugs at her lips.  _ Ah.  _ She grips Kara’s forearm as well, tugging, walking backward, never releasing Kara’s eyes, until they’re close enough that she can reach back and take hold of the loop of rope.

“This is a gift from the gods.” She doesn’t look at the lasso, she just pushes Kara toward the bedroom again. She quick-steps so she’s right next to Kara’s ear when she whispers, “It’s not meant for  _ play. _ ” But her lips quirk up on the word and Kara shudders.

Shudders and trips over her own boots, her eyes widen and Diana laughs before releasing her arm and shoving against her sternum again. The blow lands Kara right on the bed and she gasps as her back hits the mattress. 

Diana’s on top of her before she can even get her arms beneath her to push up. Their teeth clack together and Diana lets out a huff of a laugh. She hasn’t taken off her boots yet but something tells her she’s not going to get that far.

She kneels over Kara, shimmying up until she’s straddling her fellow warrior. Kara’s distracted by the kiss and gasps again when Diana yanks her arms up and over her head, pinning them with a smirk. She likes the way Kara tugs on her bottom lip when she does something right.

Diana wraps the lasso around Kara’s wrists. She’s held Superman with it before, but only when he was weakened or mind controlled. She’s more than a little interested to see if it can withstand Kara. 

“This is what you want?”

The reply is immediate, “Rao, yes.”

That draws a smile from her lips, and she presses a kiss to Kara’s panting mouth before twining the rope around her headboard and pulling it taut. She’s wrecked a few beds in her life, but this should prove interesting. 

She shoves her knee up against Kara’s core and Kara is  _ dripping _ . Wet enough that as soon as Diana’s knee makes contact, Kara’s arousal is already trailing down her skin.  _ Gods, even if she doesn’t  _ break _ the bed, she’s going to  _ ruin _ it.  _

That thought spurs Diana on. She bends over, trailing her nails along Kara’s skin and Kara’s already gasping her name, pleading. 

“Diana, please, please… Rao, you’re so beautiful… so powerful...” 

The whimpers are encouraging and Diana nips around Kara’s breasts, not yet taking her quickly hardening nipples into her mouth yet. Kara  _ squirms _ under her, thrusting against her knee and she’s so ready Diana almost feels bad for her.

Almost. 

She grips Kara’s hips and drags her soaking core against her thigh, just hard enough that her skin grazes Kara’s clit, deliciously. Kara throws her head back and moans, twitching in her hands.

“I want- I want you, Diana. I have- I want, want- Diana!” 

That earns her three fingers, thrust into her with no preamble and Kara’s already fluttering around her fingers. Already  _ so close _ . 

“What do you want?” And Diana’s gasping too, thrusting into Kara with enough force to break a human. 

“I want you to … take me!  Claim me!  ” She can barely breathe past the gasps slipping from her throat. Her hands tighten on the lasso, but it doesn’t fray in her fingers. “Wreck me with the power of the Gods.”  She groans, from deep within.  Diana’s buried so deep inside her she can almost feel the place that groan originates from.

The headboard creaks though and that’s such a turn-on, Diana twists her fingers and latches onto Kara’s arched neck. She’d suck bruises if she could, but the same sun that bathes her island turns this woman to steel.

“What do you want?” She wants Kara to open up. Her legs are spread, jerking on either side of her knees, but she want’s Kara’s mind open too.

“I want - to- augh- break me!  Fuck me, Rao, your strength- test me!” Kara clenches her teeth, sucking in breaths through her nose. Her hips circle in time with Diana’s thrusts to land them in just the right spot… “There, there! Harder, Diana! Rao, I’ve wanted you to do this to me from the first time… oooh… don’t- don’t hold back!”

The cries are desperate and Diana pushes in with a grunt. Kara’s walls tighten around her fingers but she is blessed by the gods, she can work through the pressure. She presses her thumb against Kara’s aching clit, circling with every punishing thrust.

“Y--yes!” Kara’s eyes fly open and Diana watches as the heat of the sun pours from her gaze. She spreads her fingers and thrusts again, using her knee as a brace. Kara’s mouth drops open and the headboard splits in half as she pulls her arms down. Her eyes fall shut as she shudders and trembles, bucking into Diana. She mutters, barely loud enough for Diana to catch half the words: “Rao, Diana...your fingers… mouth… skin… every bit a goddess…”

Her eyes still glow though, heat radiating off of them.

Diana doesn’t think before she slips her fingers out of Kara and climbs up her body. She presses kisses around her eyes, her hands cupping Kara’s face. Kara barely responds but she blinks her eyes open and Diana gasps.

The blue that normally meets her gaze is gone, replaced by a red that reminds her of sunspots in the haze of the desert.

“I want to taste you. I want to worship you.” Her voice is different too, deeper, and Diana doesn’t get a second to think before lasso-tied hands grasp her thighs and pull her to Kara’s mouth.  

Her face and mouth are hot, they sear at Diana’s skin like a brand and she buries her hands in golden hair to hold herself to this plane of reality. Kara’s tongue thrusts inside her, her fingers clench at Diana’s thighs, keeping her spread, open, dripping into Kara’s mouth. 

She tears at Kara’s hair, forcing herself lower, forcing her knee through the mattress. Kara growls and she realizes that Kara’s eyes are wide open. Wide open and glowing white hot and staring at her as Kara works her teeth across Diana’s clit.

She screams, her head arching back as her body trembles. Kara sucks along her folds and she collapses against the split headboard, breaking the thing completely, nearly denting the wall behind it.

Kara pulls her back until she’s nestled against her chest. She forces her eyes open and meets that blue she’s come to know and love. “I like your taste, sorta like these sticky buns I had, but… like-”

Diana laughs and presses a rough kiss to Kara’s lips before snaking her hands down to the lasso still looped around her wrists.

“I’ve wanted you to fuck me since the day you ripped that boulder in half during training.” Diana bites her lip and works a little faster. She won’t get any rest if Kara keeps up like this. “The way your forearms look when you throw spears. The way your boots can crush bones. I wanted them to crush me. I wanted you to step on me, Diana, I want you to  _ destroy _ me. I want-”

The lasso slips free and Kara blinks. Diana doesn’t miss a beat though. She props herself up again, her legs still trembling, but she’s defeated demi-gods, she can persevere. Her heel lands next to Kara’s neck and Kara gulps as her eyes widen.

“Well.These were gifts of the gods too, I would hate for you to miss a demonstration.”

* * *

It’s a beautiful day. The day for Kara to leave. Seabirds wheel overhead, calling out their goodbyes to the daughter of Krypton. 

Diana smiles as the last of the Amazons say their own goodbyes and step back. It’s time for the Girl of Steel to go back to her city. 

“You’ve grown so much in these months, Kara.” She reaches out and traces the smile over Kara’s cheeks. “You would make any Amazon proud.” 

Kara nods into her hand and her eyes sparkle the same blue they did when she’d woken next to the woman three mornings ago. “I only made it this far because of you, Diana. Thank you, really, and don’t hesitate to come and visit me!”

She leans forward and presses a kiss to Diana’s cheek, smiling broadly, before hooking her cape over her shoulders. Diana steps back, there are no tears in her eyes, this is not a forever goodbye.

Simply a ‘see you later’.

She watches until she can’t see the red of Kara’s cape fading into the horizon. Mala’s hand lands solidly on her shoulder, “You trained her well, be proud, sister.”

She smiles at her oldest friend, “I am proud. She’s grown well.” She turns and huffs out a sigh. “Now come,” She addresses the rest of the Amazons still assembled, “there are others to train and gods to pray to.” 

The Amazons turn, some racing back toward the city, others walking and laughing together. Diana smiles at them, her people would always have her heart. 

“I hear the Kryptonian did a number on your bed.” Mala leans against her side and smirks. “If you’d like, you can share mine tonight.” 

Diana rolls her head back and laughs. She presses a kiss to Mala’s lips and nods, “Yes, I still have a hole in my roof, it lets the sun in far too early.”

Mala pops her eyebrows in surprise and laughs herself. “You have stories to share, sister!”

They walk together, hand in hand, back toward their people. Halfway around the world, Supergirl lands in a burning building. Reporters on the scene tout the rescue as her cleanest yet. 

* * *

 

She enters the ridiculously ornate building and is immediately recognized by a passing reporter. She has no love for the gossip mongers, but some are honest and true and she will not pass judgment without evidence.

She does not crush the man’s skull. 

“Diana Prince?” The man asks, gawking openly. 

“Yes?” She’s done this a hundred times before, she doesn’t even slow in her stride to the information desk. She does clench the bag in her hand a little tighter. 

“Can I help you? I mean, are you looking for something specific here at CatCo?” The man flounders to keep up with her but she turns to him in a small show of pity.

She nods, “Yes, a Kara Danvers.”

The man’s face sours at the name and Diana has to fight to keep the smile from her lips. Kara has a reputation apparently. “Oh, yes, of course, don’t know why everyone wants to see her, but she’s on the twenty-seventh floor.” He turns and sulks away, his half-prepared journalist notebook already slipped back into his shirt pocket. 

Not crushing his skull was much more entertaining. Diana smiles to herself and jaunts to the stairwell. She takes the steps three at a time and narrowly avoids crashing into a woman on her way out the twenty-seventh-floor door.

“Oh I’m so sorry, are you-” The woman gapes at her and Diana merely nods before walking on. 

“Diana? Is that you?” Kara appears from behind a wall, closely followed by… Kar-El. 

Diana blinks at the two Supers and smiles, “Yes, I brought potstickers.” 

Kara’s face lights up and the trip is worth every irritating human interaction. She gets an arm full of Kryptonian and kisses pressed to her cheeks and she laughs. Kara is so much more expressive than her cousin. 

“You” kiss “are” kiss “the best” kiss. And then the bag is out of her hands and Kara is racing back down the hallway, nearly going through a wall in her hurry.

Kal smiles and wraps her up in a hug. “It’s good to see you again. Thank you for helping Kara.”

Diana nods and pats him on the back, not hard enough to send him through the floor, but hard enough for him to feel it. “It was a pleasure.”

They both turn to watch Kara speed back. She pauses though, and frowns. “I forgot forks.” She turns too fast and nearly crashes into the woman Diana’d narrowly avoided. This time the woman is carrying photocopies though and the papers slip from her grip to splay across the ground.

Kal chuckles and Diana grins as they watch the two bustle about to pick up the papers. 

“She’s better than you.”

Clark smiles and nods looking toward his cousin with nothing but love, “Yeah, she is.”

Diana smirks. “In more ways than one.”

Clark blinks and Diana watches with glee as the horror slowly builds on his face. “You-” He stammers and hisses at her, “You didn’t! She’s my little cousin!”

“Technically, she’s older than you.” Diana bites her lip and does her best not to laugh. It was always so easy to rile up the Man of Steel. Especially with her sex stories. 

Though he never minded when it was  _ them _ , naked in her sheets.

Clark works his jaw and Diana does laugh then, full and happy and Kara turns at the sound and smiles at her. She would have to drop by more often, the Supers were much too fun to stay away from. 


End file.
